The use of the Internet and World Wide Web (or simply the Web) has become commonplace throughout the world. Information is typically made available to users via Web pages that are retrieved from servers on the Internet and displayed on the users' computers. In some situations, the companies or individuals that make Web pages available to users generate revenue by selling advertising space on their Web pages to other companies or individuals. This allows an advertiser to display advertisements for various services and/or products to the users when they are displaying the Web pages. These advertisements, however, can result in awkwardly appearing Web pages because the appearance of the advertisements is oftentimes inconsistent with the appearance of the remainder of the Web page.